El vestido azul
by nocapla5
Summary: Dejó a Natasha con dolor y ahora su último recuerdo de él es un vestido de color azul. Basada en la canció de la Oreja de Van Gogh- El vestido Azul


**Solo una palabra**

 **Se hubiera llevado el dolor**

 **Con el beso amargo de aquel licor**

 **Hubiera bastado mi amor**

Natasha estaba tirada en el sofá, con una botella de vodka, con lo ojos rojos por llorar.

 _"Natasha se estaba levantando, cuando fue a buscar a Clint, pero no apareció por ningún lugar, hasta que vio en la mesa una nota:_

 _ **Lo siento, no he tenido suficiente valor como para decírtelo a la cara, he encontrado a otra mujer a la que amo, sé que hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos y que soy un cobarde al decírtelo mediante una carta, pero, me voy, espero que seas feliz y puedas seguir adelante."**_

 **Solo una mentira**

 **Se viene conmigo a pasear**

 **Sentirme querida**

 **En aquel abrazo en el mar**

Una lágrima se derramó sobre el papel, se sentía engañada, así que para despejar su mente pensó en ir al balcón para relajarse, así que cuando fue observó el mar, en como las olas se estrellaban contra la arena, haciendo le recordar una de sus noches:

 _Los dos estaban en la playa, con luna llena y paseando agarrados de la mano._

 _-Clint, ¿Me prometes una cosa?- Preguntó Natasha, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos._

 _-Claro.- Le respondió Clint._

 _-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?- Le preguntó._

 _-Sí, jamás te voy ha abandonar.- Le volvió a responder Clint muy seguro de su respuesta._

 _-¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó la pelirroja otra vez para asegurarse. Hubo una pausa por parte de Clint._

 _-Te lo prometo- Le dijo Clint._

-Me lo prometiste- Dijo Natasha en un susurro. Aquel recuerdo hizo que a Natasha se le volvieran a escapar más lágrimas, le dolía mucho que se fuera y sin haberle dicho nada, finalmente se fué, no quería seguir viendo ese paisaje, solo la quebraba aún más.

 **Con el vestido azul**

 **Que un día conociste**

 **Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte**

 **Te di mi corazon y tu lo regalaste**

 **Te di todo el amor que pude y me robaste**

 _Los dos estaban en un centro comercial, comprando._

 _-¿Que te parece este vestido?- Le preguntó Clint alzando un vestido largo de color azul con un una pequeña decoración plateada. Cuando Natasha lo vio le encantó_

 _-Me encanta- Le respondió Natasha._

 _-Pues nos lo quedamos- Afirmó Barton, lo único que quería era salir de ahí._

Natasha volvió hacia el sofá, se preguntaba un montón de cosas.

-¿Por qué? Se lo di todo y ahora se va con otra persona, y jamás sabré si se fue con alguna pequeña despedida. ¿Que he hecho mal? - Todas esas preguntas la hicieron enfurecer y a la vez deprimirse aún más, estallando la botella de vodka contra la pared.

 **He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,**

 **hoy tu amor corta como el cristal**

Cogió uno de los pedazos de cristal rotos del suelo, entonces vio el vestido tendido en una pares para que no se arrugase, se acercó a él y... Lo rasgó, una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos, como su corazón.

 **En el cielo hay playas**

 **Donde ves la vida pasar**

 **Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar**

 **Vienen muy despacio y se van**

Para cuando acabó de rasgar el vestido vio una foto de él y ella en la playa, se la tomaron la semana pasada, cuando recordó ese día sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

Hiciera lo que hiciera no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, todo lo que estaba en casa le recordaba a él. Se fue hacia el armario para coger una botella de vino y luego a por un vaso.

 **Solo una caricia**

 **Me hubiera ayidado a olvidar**

 **Que no eran mis labios**

 **Los que ahora te hacen soñar**

-Ahora estoy sola, sin nadie, Clint esta con otra mujer. Espero que sea más feliz com ella.- Dijo Natasha al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. Vació la copa de vino y la estampó contra el borde de la mesa.

 **Con el vestido azul**

 **Que un día conociste**

 **Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte**

 **Te di mi corazón y tu lo regalaste**

 **Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste**

 **He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino**

 **Buena suerte en tu camino, yo ya tengo mi destino con mi sangre escribo este final.**

Los trozos de la copa estaban esparcidos por el suelo, se agachó y cogió el cristal más grande que encontró, se lo acercó hacia la muñeca y recitó las mismas palabras que Hamlet recitó una vez:

-Ser o no ser, esa es la verdadera cuestión.-


End file.
